The Sith Imperium Sentinel Issue 3
EMPEROR SALVATUS LEADS CHARGE TO BRING DOWN XENOCIDE By Tham Seenzae, TSIS SIMCOM Senior Correspondent ILUM -- Emperor Salvatus personally committed to the battle to bring down Darth Alesis Citadel "the Xenocide". Leading the Sovereign and it's escort fleet to the Unknown Regions to bring an end to a three year long menace to his reign. The Xenocide's forces were minimum having only a few attendants still under his control but a ferocious battle was waged on the icy world to bring him to justice. Amidst the battle some of the most powerful Sith in the Imperium were personally involved in the onslaught. Darth Asavian was killed in the battle. Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar was critically injured. On the opposing side the noble House Citadel suffered severe losses as many of it's members were killed as the Xenocide lashed out mentally in his final living moments. The Xenocide, himself, was killed by the Emperor's saber. "After heavy fighting on the surface of Ilum the Emperor has declared that Darth Alesis the Xenocide is dead." Said LCDR. Larra Fenic, SIMCOM spokeswoman. "His Majesty's fleet has returned to Imperium territory and the Imperium can sleep easy knowing that we have one less threat at large in the galaxy." In spite of the decisive victory the Xenocide's subjugation of House Citadel has caused some to call for the extermination of the house. "This House has been at the center of one of the greatest crisis since the Civil War." Said Lord Taka Novess, a ground force commander in the Sith Imperium Army. "I don't usually speak out about matters like this but I have lost men in battle against what really should be called the Citadel War. Mind Control or not they stood against our Emperor and his government!" Public sentiment against the House seems to support this view. Most Imperium citizens, about 65%, hold a negative view of House Citadel following what is now being called the Citadel War. This negative view is likely behind the hesitance by the High Council to reopen Hospital Citadel. The sentiment has also caused some to question the Lord Hand's loyalty and competence, he himself a Citadel. "His Majesty the Emperor has complete confidence in the abilities of the Lord Hand." Said Rion Traevco, Imperium Palace spokesman. "To question his appointment is to question the Emperor himself. Furthermore the focus on House Citadel is entirely misplaced. We just won a major victory, the Emperor himself participated. It would behoove the media to focus on the greater picture and not the minutia." Following the news of the Emperor's victory on Ilum celebrations were held throughout the Imperium. AS PRAETORIAL ELECTION GETS HEATED DARTH RAY'AK AND PRINCE ANDREKIOS HEAD TO RUNOFF By Saria Secondus, TSIS Government and Politics Correspondent VOSS KA -- Her Eminence, Darth Ray'ak Athan has won the Praetorial Primary Election with 35.29% of the vote. She advances into the head to head runoff election with His Grace, Prince Andrekios who finished in second place with 29.51% of the vote. The other three contenders tied for third with about 11.76% each. Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar's reelection bid was defeated as political analysts suggest that her supporters have since backed Ray'ak Athan. The Praetor, who was still in critical condition after the battle at Ilum was unable to give a concession speech. Darth Si'alla Va'lenn was gracious in her concession address. "I want to thank all those people who trusted me with their vote." Said Deputy Minister Va'lenn to a somber group of supporters. "I have spoken to all the candidates and congratulated them. The praetor must be the best and I pledge my undying support to whomever that may be for the honor of us all." The Kerrigan Roderick and Athan camps were jubilant at the news that their candidates would be advancing into the primary. The results were close until late in the night with Prince Andrekios leading for much of the night and Darth Athan closing that lead to finish with more than a 5 point victory. "People of the Imperium." Said Prince Andrekios to an exuberant crowd of supporters. "I thank you for your votes and congratulate Headmistress Ray'ak for winning the primary election. I look forward to the general." Though his remarks were short and sweet they masked some of his camps concerns about the late surge for Darth Ray'ak. Such a close election caused some to suggest a recount neither side made that request. Darth Ray'ak struck a populist tone when she addressed her supporters and the Imperium. "I am truly honored, to be your, the people's, choice." She said as the crowd chanted "We believe that we will win!" "With this victory I would like to thank the candidates who share the dream I have. I would like to thank the people of the Imperium and my supporters. I am excited to continue debating the issues with Prince Andrekios in the general election." She then spoke directly into the camera. "And now, to you the people: The future of the Imperium is truly in YOUR hands! I wish to grab your hands, lift them up and stand with you. For the Emperor! For the Imperium!" The positive atmosphere of the election did not stand for long as shortly after a political ad with major funding by Darth Vrahal viciously attacked the Athan campaign. "Do you want a traitor for praetor?" The add ominously asks. "That's what you get if you support the slithering snake, Ray'ak Athan. Slithering her way to power she sided with dissident forces in the civil war against our late Lord Emperor and murdered Prince Willerick. Don't vote for a snake, vote for someone you can trust: Vote for Prince Andrekios Kerrigan Roderick." At the release of the ad, the Athan camp cried fowl suggesting that the ad was false. We at the Sith Imperium Sentinel fact checked the ads. While Ray'ak Athan did side with dissident forces she did so against the Imperial Regent, Prince Andrekios's wife not the Lord Emperor specifically. We rated that claim as "misleading". In the part of the ad accusing the High Priestess of murdering Prince Willerick we rated the claim as "False" and confronted Prince Andrekios about it, asking him if he supported the ad. "I do." Said Prince Andrekios in a charming tone. "Politics are not meant to be nice. The ad you are referring to is put out of context. What Vrahal meant to say was that Darth Ray'ak attributed to the death of my brother, Prince Willerick." The Athan camp has thus far refused to engage in such highly negative ads suggesting that they could backfire but a strong rebuke of the Prince came from the camp when Prince Andrekios's sister-in-law, Princess Amavii Roderick announced that she was publicly endorsing Darth Ray'ak over a member of her family created waves in the news. She stated that her reasons were that "Prince Andrekios cannot be trusted." Some suggest that the princess's public break with the Imperial Palace's hands off approach to politics was out of place. The palace issued a statement. "While His Majesty, the Emperor, will not make public positions on Praetorial elections members of the Imperial Family outside of the Emperor and his consort are certainly allowed." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace spokesman. "Prince Andrekios himself is a candidate and the Emperor is proud that Princess Amavii is making her own mark in the political realm." The endorsement, however, goes to the central theme of the Vrahal sponsored ad. Can the public "trust" Prince Andrekios if members of his own Imperial Family cannot? Only the election will determine the answer to that question. IMPERIAL COURT, DARTH VRAHAL HOSTS MASQUERADE BALL By Lilaya Martell, TSIS Palace Correspondent MOS ARES -- The Imperial Court sponsored the First Annual Mos Ares Masquerade Ball which was hosted by Imperium newcomer and socialite Darth Vrahal. Various members of the Imperium's aristocracy and High Council attended including the Emperor, himself. The ball will be the first of a new tradition which will be held annually by the Imperial Court at Mos Ares Imperial Palace. In brief remarks Darth Vrahal and the masked Emperor addressed attendees and encourage a night of fun and anonymity. Dancing, music and even a single instance of fighting ensued. PITIFUL LEGION BROUGHT TO JUSTICE By Sarion Sev, TSIS Frontline Correspondent QUESH -- SIMCOM reports that the minor outlaw ban referring to itself as the "Fallen Legion" has been destroyed. The legion which had some connections with vanquished Praetorial candidate Kimiko Kallig suffered systematic losses at every turn when presented with the Sith Imperium. The Legion was responsible for a minor diplomatic incident on Korriban, a skirmish on Belsalvis that resulted in the near destruction of most of it's forces and a barely noticed attack on the perimeter of Mos Ares. Knoxus Kallig was killed in one Legion incident though considering Kallig's questionable loyalties in the past it is uncertain whether Knoxus was involved with the legion and killed by Imperium forces or if she died fighting Legion forces. Since the loss of her mother and the loss of the praetorial primary Kimiko Kallig has disappeared. Authorities are not sure of her whereabouts. SIMCOM would not comment on the matter except to say that the legion was at best a minor threat and now no longer registers as a threat or concern for the Sith Imperium.